Llanto de cerezos
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: Cuando vio los cerezos en flor y Koushiro la tomó tímidamente de la mano, Mimi se echó a llorar de manera ruidosa. "Qué malo eres, Koushiro-kun, ¿no te das cuenta de que es como si a Palmon se le cayeran los pétalos?", le dijo. [Para HnW, por su cumpleaños] [#PublicaciónMasiva #Mishinazi #Mishitroll #Mishinivasión #MishiroParaElCorazón]


Para **HnW** , por su pasado cumpleaños.

 **Llanto de cerezos**

Por _ChieroCurissu_

 _._

 _._

 _Flor de cerezo_

 _dejas el árbol y caes_

 _al cementerio_

.

.

Cuando vio los cerezos en flor y Koushiro la tomó tímidamente de la mano, Mimi se echó a llorar de manera ruidosa.

—Qué malo eres, Koushiro-kun, ¿no te das cuenta de que es como si a Palmon se le cayeran los pétalos?

Apenas se habían puesto de novios días atrás; era su primera cita, pero Mimi ya lloraba. En el Parque Ueno, llovían cerezos. Ellos parecían estar en el centro del mundo, pero eran una pareja más en una vereda poblada de gente y de polen.

Koushiro no le soltó la mano a Mimi, sólo aflojó el agarre. Los ojos de Mimi perdían lágrimas del mismo modo que las flores de cerezo caían de los árboles.

—Lo lamento mucho, Mimi-san… —fue lo que pudo decir Koushiro. No le dijo que la llevó ahí porque le parecía un paisaje que debían ver juntos, después de todo, el avistamiento era una moraleja de que la vida se acaba. Además, los árboles floreciendo simplemente eran bonitos, como Mimi.

—A mí no me gusta estar aquí, vámonos, por favor. —Koushiro quiso secarle las lágrimas con sus dedos, pero lo que hizo fue ver el lago, parcialmente cubierto de pétalos de _sakura,_ éstos flotaban cual barquillos, mientras algunas parejas remaban en botes angostos, oxidados.

—Pensé que te gustaría —susurró Izumi—, no he planeado nada más para hoy…

—Yo sé que piensas que soy como todas las chicas —Mimi estiró la mano y una flor le cayó en su palma. Desprendía un aroma aterciopelado—, pero no es así, no soy ni japonesa, ni norteamericana… y ya ni siquiera soy elegida.

—No somos nada —completó Koushiro Izumi.

—Vámonos de aquí —rogó, abrazándolo—. ¿Sabes qué quiero?, que me hagas el amor una y otra vez, hasta que se caigan todas las flores de cerezo.

—Voy a buscar un hotel. —Koushiro desbloqueó la pantalla del celular, para buscar el sitio más cercano.

—No, no me lleves ahí, quiero ir a tu oficina…

.

.

En la oficina de Koushiro ya no había computadoras, sólo una pantalla plana, un _sleeping bag_ y una pila de libros. Lo único que tenía orden ahí eran las botellas vacías de té, las cuales estaban enfiladas una tras otra, formando una espiral.

—Sabía que todavía rentabas este lugar…

—A finales del mes debo irme.

—Oye, dime una cosa, ¿tuviste alguna fantasía de que te acostabas conmigo aquí?

—La verdad es que sí.

—A pesar de ello, ni siquiera tienes una cama. Eres de lo peor…

—Ya lo sé.

A pesar de que odiaba las flores de cerezo, días atrás, Mimi se había teñido el cabello de rosado como cuando era una adolescente de trece años. Fue directo hasta el _sleeping_ , que ni siquiera era un futón, y se dejó caer. Se desabrochó los primeros botones de blusa, se sentó con las piernas separadas y llamó a Koushiro, quien en lugar de encimársele, se puso a su lado.

—No quería hacerte daño, no sabía que recordarías a Palmon con los cerezos.

—Eso ya no importa, tú ni siquiera hablas de Tentomon… no te he vuelto a ver tocar una computadora desde entonces.

—Me hace mal estar frente al computador…

—A mí me hacen mal las flores —explicó Mimi—. Pero tus brazos me harán bien, por eso quiero que nos acostemos, no me hagas repetirlo.

Koushiro la besó. Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir sus labios y lamer el cuello de Mimi. No era bueno para hacer esas cosas, por más que quería acariciarla, la chica casi no gemía. No pudo siquiera entrar en ella cuando lo intentó. Eran un total fracaso.

—Estoy muy estrecha, lo siento mucho —le susurró Mimi al oído, mientras palpaba la erección de Koushiro, que poco a poco perdía fuerza—. Tienes que esforzarte un poco más, de verdad quiero que me hagas el amor día y noche sin detenerte.

Koushiro asintió; Mimi dejó de acariciarlo y se puso en posición fetal, parecía que meditaba.

—¿Cuándo tienes que abandonar tu oficina, Koushiro-kun?

—En una semana.

—¿Sabes qué quiero?

—No. Nunca sé qué quieres, Mimi-san.

—Quiero un nuevo fin del mundo para olvidarnos de que desapareció el Digimundo, quiero un nuevo apocalipsis, y que esta oficina sea un búnker, nuestro búnker.

—Puedo traer provisiones, si así te parece, pero no le veo sentido a lo que estás diciendo.

—Los cerezos sólo florecen pocos días, así que para cuando salgamos de aquí, ya estarán sin follaje, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. Será como otro reinicio, Koushiro-kun, y seremos capaces de vivir como novios, aunque ya no seamos niños elegidos y nuestros digimon estén muertos.

—No estoy seguro, pero haré lo que tú me digas.

—Entonces maduraremos y terminaremos la universidad —imaginó ella—. Sé que llegará el día en que tú vuelvas a sonrojarte por cualquier cosa que yo te diga, como antes, y nos pelearemos y me ignorarás y yo te retaré y nos reiremos… todos los años, cuando caigan los cerezos, nos esconderemos en guaridas como esta.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—Hasta que ya no nos amemos nada.

—Mimi-san, ni siquiera sabemos si nos amamos ahora…

—Ya verás que sí, por eso necesitamos hacer el amor —ella lo animó—. Ve a conseguir comida, trae mucha agua, ¡ah!, y bolsas para la basura; no se te olviden los condones y, quizás, un lubricante… sí, con eso debe bastar.

Koushiro asintió sin mirarla, se abrochó la bragueta y se apresuró a obedecer a Mimi, saliendo de nueva cuenta de su vieja oficina.

.

.

Al salir del 7Eleven, Koushiro Izumi vio que, en primavera, los ríos y canales japoneses eran rosas. Los cerezos estaban llorando y millares de pétalos flotaban en la megápolis, como si fueran datos digitales feneciendo.

Aquel día del apocalipsis en el Digimundo, mientras los digimon morían frente a los elegidos, Koushiro dejó caer su computadora y oyó que se le quebró el monitor. Mimi lo tomó de la ropa, llorando. Luego le dijo: "Koushiro-kun, tienes que pedirme que sea tu novia".

La respuesta de Koushiro fue tomarla de la mano, justo como esa misma mañana lo había hecho en el Parque Ueno, conocido por tener los cerezos más bellos de todos los marzos del mundo. Su oficina estaba lejos, en Odaiba, pero los árboles de _sakura_ estaban en todas partes, aún afuera de esa tienda de autoservicio, donde se juntaban cinco cerezos que alfombraban las banquetas, adornando los pasos de los peatones.

—Qué desperdicio —dijo Koushiro.

Sin poder evitarlo, se acuclilló para recoger todas las flores que pudo. Mimi iba a llorar un montón, eso lo sabía Koushiro, pero no quería que los pétalos de los cerezos se esfumaran de su mente.

Si iban marchitarse, ¿no era mejor que lo vieran con sus propios ojos?

.

.

Mimi se desnudó, estaba nerviosa pero no quería aparentarlo. Estaba bien quitarse la ropa, seguramente Koushiro se alteraría más que ella. Quería un noviazgo abrupto, uno que le entumiera las penas.

Trató de acomodar el sleeping, hizo a un lado los libros y acomodó las botellas en forma de iniciales: la suya y la de Koushiro-kun. Le daba consuelo encerrarse ahí, le daba consuelo saber que por una semana se protegería del irascible y brillante mundo exterior.

No eran los árboles de cerezo floreciendo en primavera lo que la aterraba. Era el ciclo de la vida, que no paraba, que se llevaba todo, que deshojaba flores y mataba animales. Le daba terror que ese mundo donde pisaba fuera a desaparecer como el espacio digital donde había vivido sus aventuras. Al final de cuenta, los monstruos digitales no habían sido eternos, aunque solo estaban hechos de datos.

Había sido suficiente con el desvanecimiento eterno de su Palmon. Mimi no sabía que haría cuando las personas que amaba comenzaran a dejarla y flotaran, cual pétalos, lejos de ella.

Le habría gustado estar en ese búnker para siempre, refugiándose bajo los brazos temblorosos de Koushiro, quien vacilaba, pero era incapaz de desobedecerla. Quería amarlo de verdad y recluirse para siempre: ahí no había sol, ni el verdor atosigante de los bosques nipones, ni las flores pudriéndose, ni la gente enfermando. Ahí había botellas de plástico vacías, una pantalla plana sin conectar y la esencia corrosiva de su novio, que la consolaba.

De su bolso sacó un cigarro de mariguana que se había conseguido, lo miró largamente: era más grueso que el de tabaco y estaba mal hecho porque era casero; la hierba verde se desbordaba y su olor penetraba levemente en la oficina, como aromatizante.

Mimi avisó por celular a sus padres que se alejaría un tiempo. Puso claramente: "me voy a pasar unos días con mi novio, no se mueran". Luego miró los mensajes grupales del grupo de _whatsapp_ de sus amigos.

Ya no tenían ni _digivice_ ni terminales D-3. Ahora, como simples mortales, usaban las mismas redes sociales que las masas. La chica pensó que eso era tan triste como ver la lluvia de cerezos.

A Taichi, según decía en sus mensajes, le consolaba ir al museo de antropología a ver esqueletos de tiranosaurios; por su parte, Takeru había abandonado la escuela para escribir una novela. Hikari se había hecho una colección de silbatos y Yamato había dejado la música para siempre, porque las canciones le quitaban la paz.

Jou se había casado con su novia porque así lo había prometido a su Gomamon. Sora trataba de dibujar más que antes, pero —según decía— el rostro de Biyomon se le estaba olvidando, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Antes de apagar el móvil, Mimi anexó: "Koushiro no es capaz de usar la computadora y yo lloro porque los cerezos me hacen pensar en Palmon muriendo".

Estaban desechos. Los ocho eran de lo peor. Se estaban dejando caer… estaba mal añorar la resurrección… una vez muertos de verdad, ya no había borrón y cuenta nueva.

Todas las flores de los cerezos eran pedazos de un todo, no obstante, todas ellas —al caer— iban a distintas partes: al suelo, al agua, al viento… a las manos…

—Aun así, todos esos lugares, ¿acaso no son un cementerio? —se preguntó en voz alta Mimi, al tiempo que Koushiro regresaba a la oficina.

.

.

La vio desnuda, a Mimi. Detuvo sus ojos en ella y tardó en atravesar el marco de la puerta.

—¿Mimi-san?

—Pon llave —rogó.

El pelirrojo obedeció. Cargaba una mochila con obesidad mórbida y dos bolsas de plástico panzonas, de color ónix.

—Tú también desvístete, Koushiro-kun.

Koushiro quiso sonrojarse, pero no lo logró. Sentía su cuerpo tibio mientras la miraba, pero nada le hervía. Si todo fuera como antes, esta situación sería imposible, no obstante, ahora lo vivía como si ver sin ropa a Mimi fuera lo más natural del mundo.

La primera vez que Izumi había visto desnuda a Tachikawa había sido a los 10 años, en aquel lugar que ya no existía. La vio claramente en sus recuerdos. En aquel entonces, Mimi no tenía los pezones hinchados, sino minúsculos y suaves. En cambio, sus pechos actuales tenían una caída asemejada a una colina o al arco de un melocotón.

—¿Has traído todo lo que necesitamos, Koushiro-kun?

—Sí.

—Me asomé al servicio, se ve en buen estado.

—Sí.

—Tentomon lo limpiaba regularmente, ¿o me equivoco?

—No te equivocas.

—Ven, dame un abrazo y fúmate este porro conmigo.

Mimi le quitó la camiseta y Koushiro se bajó el pantalón. No quiso quitarse la ropa interior.

—No es justo, yo estoy desnuda para ti.

—Lo lamento, la verdad es que no me apetece.

—Fúmate esto conmigo, quiero relajarme.

Koushiro miró el cigarro de mariguana con indiferencia. No parecía contento de que Mimi lo trajera consigo, pero tampoco le molestaba demasiado. Pensó que debió comprar cerveza en lugar de bebidas energéticas, no estaba mal perderse de la realidad de vez en cuando, mucho menos ahora, que estaban tan vacíos.

—¿Traes más? —preguntó—, está prohibido fumar en el edificio, el olor se va a filtrar.

—No traigo más, es lo único —tranquilizó Mimi—, se lo pedí a una amiga; dicen que hacer el amor después de fumar es maravilloso…

—Es ilegal.

—No para causas médicas, ¿no has notado que estamos enfermos?

Koushiro ya no dijo más, miró de reojo su cargamento. Había comprado incontables _ramen_ instantáneos y dulces americanos, para Mimi. Había comprado diez rollos de papel de baño, un kit de baño y una tira de condones.

—Vamos, chúpale, es como el tabaco.

—No sé fumar tabaco.

—Aspira hasta tragártelo —indicó Mimi—. Inhala con fuerza, como si fuera tu última bocanada de aire y luego fueras a morir, ¡eso sí!, no dejes salir el aire, retenlo contigo todo lo que puedas.

Izumi obedeció y se arrepintió al instante. Tras fumar tosió como si tuviera una enfermedad pulmonar, y algunas lágrimas fueron arrancadas de sus ojos, que se enrojecieron como si fueran a estallar. Se tapó la cara con las manos, su llanto era desvaído, casi imperceptible.

—No me gustó —dijo Koushiro.

—A mí no me gustaron los cerezos para la primera cita —retó Tachikawa—, pero la mariguana te relajará, ¿no te parece que está bien que llores, aunque sea un poquito?

Koushiro le asintió, ella le obligó a volver a fumar.

—Sabes, este es nuestro búnker, pero eso no nos priva de que podamos volarnos e imaginar lo que queramos, ¿no crees, Koushiro-kun?

—No estoy seguro…

Mimi se había acostado y miraba con intensidad el techo, estaba lejos de él, junto con el humo que se dispersaba por la oficina. Koushiro estaba sentado, abrazándose las rodillas y ocultando las lágrimas, ¿a dónde viajaría Mimi, que reía tan bonito?...

La imaginó convirtiéndose en pétalos de cerezo que se esparcían por el contaminado cielo de Tokio. "Qué bonitos son los cerezos, se parecen a Mimi", pensó Izumi. No sabía qué pensaba Mimi ahora mismo, ni si el porro le había hecho viajar hasta Palmon y Tentomon, sin embargo, Koushiro se conformaba con la risa que le oía.

—Qué bonita risa —esta vez habló en voz alta, sin parar de llorar la muerte de los digimon y su amor por Mimi.

.

.

Mimi despertó bañada de pétalos de cerezo. Toda ella parecía vestida de flores, las cuales había absorbido el humo en el entorno de la vieja oficina de Koushiro. Ahora olía a _sakura_ , la primavera había arrasado con el búnker improvisado.

—¿Qué es esto?... sin duda una pesadilla, ¡me mareo! —se quejó la chica.

Quiso patalear, pero Koushiro se subió sobre ella y le mordió los labios antes de besarla. Ya no llevaba puesta la ropa interior y su cuerpo temblaba ante las caricias que le ocasionaban los pétalos y Mimi.

—Lo siento, yo he traído estas flores de cerezo, las recogí y te he cubierto con ellas…

—¡Eres malo! ¡Quítate! ¡Quítamelas!

—… lo hice porque son tan bonitas como tú… tenía mucha ilusión de ver los cerezos en flor contigo…

—Me recuerdan a Palmon —lloró Mimi—. Qué cruel eres.

—Palmon nunca fue un cerezo…

—¡Es lo de menos, Koushiro-kun!

—A mí también me duele mucho que no esté aquí mi Tentomon, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, tú me has traído a esta oficina que me hacía recordarlo…

—Quería que lloraras aquí, porque aunque ya no usas las computadoras, te has evadido todo este tiempo y no has vivido tu duelo; tenía que traerte aquí a que lloraras y lo recordaras.

—A su vez, yo quería que tus lágrimas se mezclaran entre las flores de cerezo, Mimi-san…

—¿Y no te da gusto?, lo lograste…

—Sí, la verdad es que sí me da gusto.

—Ahora abrázame fuerte, Koushiro-kun, hazme el amor antes de que se marchiten los pétalos y desaparezcan, para siempre, de nuestro búnker improvisado…

.

.

 _Los ríos son rosas_

 _pues en tu primavera,_

 _lloran cerezos_

.

.

Gracias por leer. Agradecimientos especiales a **SkuAg** por betearme el texto. Espero que te haya gustado, **HnW** , alias **Mito-san.**


End file.
